Smpcp9876 (Fire Flame)
Smpcp9876 (Fire Flame) is an Elite Hero in the Super Hero Agency. He got an 8/11 on the test. He is also in the Pookie Hater Defence and he is an Elite Agent. Story One normal day on his way back home from school, he saw a mysterious kind of diamond floating over a tree stump. Smp went to take a closer look at that diamond and he thought that he should take it home. He touched it and then the world started the spin and then the diamond exploded! The next day he woke up in hospital. The doctor and nurses said he was lucky to survive and nothing bad had happened to him. They let him go. Smp ran back home. His parents were at work so he turned on the TV. After 30 minutes he went outside into his garden to play football. He saw that mysterious diamond again. He ignored it and then turned to run to his house but the diamond followed him! Then, after 30 seconds of running, the diamond burst and let out some fire. Since some of it fell on Smp, he fainted. 3 hours later (his parents were still at work) he woke up. He wondered what happened. There was some ice on the window and Smp decided to get rid of it. He got a knife and started to scrape it off. But then, a sudden warmth started to go from Smp and then he touched the ice and it melted! He was so surprised! Smp shot fire balls out of his hands. He now had so many new fire abilities! Then Smp heard a deafening '''BANG!' He ran to where he thought the all the commotion was. He saw some killers and robots placing bombs every where and shooting at people. Smp made a fire tornado, controlled it and shot fire balls at the killers and evil robots. Once the killers and robots burnt down, he was recruited to join the SHA by the famous leader, Shadow Mind. He passed the test and made a Super Hero identity for himself called Fire Flame. '' Powers Alone * Making and controlling fire tornadoes * Blasting and shooting fire balls * Shooting lava beams * Making fire forcefields * Flooding floors with fire/lava * Melting/warming things up * Absorbing fire and lava * Fire Shield (A shield made of fire and magma which reflects and blocks any attack an enemy sends) * Fire Fists (A fist of fire which burns whatever Fire Flame touches) * Gliding/flying (because of his cape) * Martial arts (Judo, karate and tae-kwon-do) Co-op * Massive Fire Tornado (Fire Flame + Phoenix/Fire Spider): Fire Flame first creates a fire tornado, and then either Fire Spider or Phoenix shoot fire to it, making it grow bigger and stronger. If the three aforementioned heroes are present at the same time, the tornado can be even bigger and stronger. * Blast-Off (Fire Flame + Fire Spider/Phoenix): Fire Flame can cooperate with either Fire Spider or Phoenix to shoot a coordinated fire blast that can knock any enemy out. If the three aforementioned heroes are present at the same time, the blast can be even stronger. * Shocking Fire Tornado (Fire Flame + Lightno-Strike): Fire Flame first creates a fire tornado and then Lightno-Strike throws lightning blasts into it, forming a shocking fire tornado. Then they send it to the enemy to burn and shock them, so they get knocked out. Allies * Shadow mind (Bongi6) * Ice storm (Boo335) * Phoenix (Stevenlego) * Fire spider (Omegasonic13) * Lightno-strike (Flunce1) * Darkwave (Darkragent02) * Cool blue (Club45672) * The Spark (Kidzrule) * Blaidor (Penguinp7677) * Lightning Fire (Batman903) * Ice Lass/Glacier Girl (Jessica93675) * Ice Fire (Bigstar45) * Maksed (Murts01) * Batpeng (Partstripes) (Sometimes) * Shade (Fire Flame's sideckick) * Luigi115 (Younger brother) * Charltonroks * Anybody in the PHD Enemies * Dark Light 9 * Yodamaster1n * Larry59187 * Bradyd5 * Nickel500 * Doriboss (Mind Man/Agent Orange EPF) * Agent Red EPF * Agent Blue EPF * Anybody on the SHA enemy list * Anybody in Bradyd5's crew Fire Flame's suits Fire.PNG|Fire Flame's lates (Earth-616) costume Fire Flame (Earth-616).png|Fire Flame's classic (Earth-616) costume SHA.PNG|Fire Flame's CP costume Trivia * Fire Flame joined on 7/3/2015 *He can do karate, judo and tae-kwon-do. *He likes mint chocolate chip ice cream. *He loves playing cart-surfer and he has all of the stamps for it. *He is the Second In Command of a robber agency. * He is the leader of the Sky Fliers branch. * He is in the Dark Warriors army. * He is a fire ninja, a water ninja, a snow ninja and a ninja. Category:Superhero Category:Super Hero Agency Category:Superheroes Category:SHA Category:Super hero Category:Superheros